El Misterio del Castillo del Olvido
by tetsunoqwaser
Summary: Roxas y compañía se adentran dentro del Castillo del Olvido. Pero nada será como lo planearon. Ni siquiera la sorpresa que tenían preparada.


Yo: He aquí una historia de terror, presentando a Sora, Kairi, Naminé, Roxas, Xion y Riku. Los 6 se adentraran en el Castillo del Olvido para descubrir el misterio del castillo. ¿Quién será su anfitrión? ¿Saldrán todos vivos? ¿Habrá sacrificios? Averígüenlo en este emocionante ONESHOT de terror.

Todos: ¡¿Estás loco?!

Yo: Puede ser… muajajajaja.

**EL MISTERIO DEL CASTILLO DEL OLVIDO**

Era un viernes por la tarde como cualquier otro. Los seis amigos estaban saliendo de la preparatoria, listos para un nuevo fin de semana. Mañana sería el cumpleaños de Naminé y Roxas quería darle un regalo del cual ella siempre tenga recuerdos.

Xion le había mencionado hace días a Roxas sobre un misterio en el Castillo del Olvido. Roxas sabía lo mucho que le encantaba a Naminé las historias de terror, y más si sentía que algún día podía vivirlas. Fue en ese momento que decidió que irían todos a pasar la noche en el Castillo del Olvido.

-Entonces, ¿qué planes tienes para mañana, Naminé? – dijo una muy entusiasmada Kairi que andaba cogida del brazo de Sora.

-Claro, mañana es tu cumpleaños, tienes que haber planeado algo, como… ¡FIESTA! – Kairi le pegó levemente a Sora en la cabeza.

-Lo siento por eso, Naminé.

Naminé se empezó a reír nerviosamente mientras esperaba a que Roxas, Xion y Riku salieran de su clase de tenis para que todos pudieran irse a casa a descansar y a disfrutar del fin de semana. Al cabo de unos minutos, salieron los tres con el cabello mojado debido a que siempre se dan una ducha antes de salir de sus clases de tenis.

-¡Roxas! – Naminé se abalanzó sobre Roxas para saludarlo con su respectivo abrazo. Después de todo llevaban saliendo por más de 6 meses.

-Hola, amor. Espero que estés lista para mañana porque te tengo una sorpresa.

Naminé miró a Roxas un poco sorprendida, pero le sonrió. Xion y Riku estaban conversando con Sora y Kairi sobre la sorpresa de Roxas. Todos estaban de acuerdo con quedarse a pasar la noche en el Castillo del Olvido.

Todos partieron a sus casas con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. Todos llegaron a sus respectivas casas. Naminé al llegar a casa fue recibida por su madre que ya le estaba horneando su pastel de cumpleaños a su querida hija.

-¡Nami! ¿Cómo está mi princesita?

-Estoy bien, mamá. Aparte ya voy a cumplir 18. Deberías tratarme con un poco más de respeto.

-Para mí siempre serás mi princesita.

-Ay, mamá.

-Por cierto, ya está todo listo para tu reunión. ¿Cuántos dijiste que iban a venir?

-Somos 10. Axel, Larxene, Terra y Aqua van a venir también.

-Está bien. ¿Roxas te va a dar algo?

-Dice que tiene una sorpresa y que te pida permiso para salir mañana en la noche. Dice que quiere que pasemos la noche juntos.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-No es lo que piensas, mamá. También vendrán Sora, Kairi, Xion y Riku. Supongo que iremos a pasar la noche en la Torre del Reloj para ver el amanecer o algo así.

Su madre soltó un suspiro al mismo tiempo que se dejaba caer en la silla. Al parecer su madre había malinterpretado las intenciones de Roxas. Almorzaron y Naminé se fue a su cuarto a dibujar. Si hay algo que hacía en su tiempo libre era dibujar. Hasta podría cancelar a Roxas si estaba dibujando y estaba demasiado concentrada.

Sin darse cuenta, ya eran casi las 6 de la tarde y le había prometido a Roxas que irían a pasear en el parque. Naminé rápidamente se cambió de ropa y salió a su encuentro con Roxas en el parque. Cuando llegó, pudo ver a Roxas y a Sora con sus skates mientras Kairi los estaba filmando mientras hacían unos que otros trucos.

-¡Roxas!

Roxas al voltear para ver a Naminé perdió el equilibrio y se cayó del skate ganándose una burla de parte de Sora quien rápidamente fue callado por el golpe de Kairi.

-Hola, Naminé. Vaya manera de pasarme la voz.

-No es mi culpa que siempre estés en tu skate cuando nos encontramos.

Todos empezaron a reír. Kairi y Naminé conversaban sobre cosas de chicas, mientras que Roxas y Sora hacían sus trucos. Al cabo de una hora decidieron todos ir a comer algo, pero el punto era que todos querían comer algo distinto.

-¡Ya sé! – gritó Naminé entusiasmada - ¡Vamos a Jardines Radiantes! ¡Hay venden de todo!

Todos asintieron y empezaron a caminar hacia Jardines Radiantes. Era el mejor centro comercial de todos y uno podía encontrar de todo ahí. Incluso comida. Cuando todos terminaron de hacer sus compras se sentaron a comer en una de las mesas en el patio de comidas.

Luego de comer y conversar un buen rato, todos partieron hacia sus casas. Roxas, como todo un caballero, acompañó a Naminé hasta la puerta de su casa en donde la despidió con un beso antes de que esta entrara.

-¿Te divertiste hoy, Nami?

-Sí. Hice que Roxas se cayera de su skate… otra vez.

-Jaja. ¿Otra vez? Ese chico no tiene remedio. Hablando de él, ¿te dijo algo de la sorpresa de mañana?

-No, mamá. No por algo se llama sorpresa, ¿no?

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde así que Naminé se dio una ducha rápida y se hecho a descansar un poco. Sabía que mañana sería un día realmente agitado para ella. Mientras tanto, Roxas y Axel estaban planeando la sorpresa para Naminé.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Roxas? Ambos sabemos que lo del Castillo del Olvido es solo un mito, ¿pero en serio quieres que me quede allí para espantarlos a todos?

-Uhm… sí. ¡Vamos, Axel! ¿O acaso tienes miedo?

-¡Nunca! ¡Trato hecho!

-Sabía que lo harías.

Axel y Roxas partieron al apartamiento que compartían luego de comprar lo requerido para darle a su querida Naminé la sorpresa más grande (y tal vez la última) de su vida. Ya era medianoche y Roxas ya estaba en su cama tratando de dormir, pero los ronquidos de Axel eran demasiado fuertes que estaba tan sorprendido que ningún vecino se haya quejado.

Roxas estaba demasiado aburrido y decidió mandarle un mensaje a su mejor amiga Xion que sabía que se quedaba de madrugada leyendo novelas.

De: Roxas / Para: Xion

Hola Xi. Axel no me deja dormir, está roncando demasiado fuerte.

De: Xion / Para: Roxas

Wow, te compadezco Roxy. Has intentado ponerte algodón en los oídos, dicen que funciona.

Roxas se quedó un momento en silencio mientras leía el mensaje y luego se dio cuenta que era tan estúpido que no había pensado en eso.

-¡CÓMO NO PENSÉ EN ESO!

-¡CÁLLATE, ROXAS! ¡QUIERO DORMIR!

-¡TÚ CÁLLATE!

Sintieron que alguien estaba chancando su suelo mientras escuchaban gritos de los vecinos quejándose por los gritos tan tarde.

-Rayos, al menos mañana no tengo que levantarme temprano…

Y así todos cayeron rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo. Todos esperaban el día de mañana ya que comprobarían si el mito del Castillo del Olvido era real, pero nunca se imaginaron el cruel destino que iban a sufrir, sobre todo aquellos que quieren desafiar las leyes de la naturaleza o tal vez… algo más allá que esta.

Llegó la mañana mucho más rápido para Roxas y Axel ya que tenían que llevar todo el equipo que compraron al Castillo del Olvido para la sorpresa de Naminé.

-¿Ya terminamos?

-Creo que sí, tan solo hazme recordar porque tengo que quedarme yo.

-¿Recuerdas esa vez que tuve que ir a quedarme a dormir con Sora porque dijiste que querías un tiempo a solas con Larxene y encontré MI cama casi destrozada?

-Um… ¡SÍ! Esa fue una noche un poco salvaje.

-¡Pues ahora me la estás pagando!

Roxas salió del Castillo del Olvido dejando a Axel dando los últimos ajustes a todo el equipo que habían comprado para darle una gran sorpresa a Naminé. Roxas fue a la casa de Naminé a tomar desayuno, después de todo lo habían invitado ya que su madre aprobaba su relación.

-¡Roxas! – Naminé saludó a Roxas con su respectivo abrazo y beso mientras que su madre observaba lo tierno que se veían.

-Hola, Naminé… señora.

-Hola, Roxas. Naminé no ha dejado de hablar de ti toda la mañana. Ya está todo listo así que… ¿pasamos?

-¡Claro!

Todos se sentaron a tomar desayuno mientras que la madre de Naminé le platicaba a Roxas sobre las travesuras que hacía Naminé como pintar o dibujar en todas las paredes.

-Bueno… eso explica por qué Naminé es tan buena dibujando.

Naminé se sonrojó un poco ante el halago de su enamorado, a lo cual respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla. Terminaron de desayunar y acordaron en verse a las 8, ya que a esa hora empezaría la reunión.

-Al menos trata de peinarte un poco por mi cumpleaños.

-Sabes que no puedo. Y si quisiera necesitaría todo el gel que usa Axel para mantener su cabello así.

Ambos rieron y se abrazaron antes de que cada uno parta a hacer sus respectivos quehaceres sabatinos.

-Naminé… ¿alguna vez has escuchado hablar del Castillo del Olvido?

-¡Sí! Es demasiado genial y lo sería aún más si pudiera ir a revisarlo por mí misma.

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen. Tus sueños se hacen realidad en tu cumpleaños.

-No me digas que – Roxas asintió con la cabeza haciendo que Naminé saltara de emoción y lo abrazara más fuerte que antes.

-¡Eres el mejor, Roxas!

-Lo sé…

Luego de un momento de estar abrazados ambos se despidieron y Roxas fue a su respectivo apartamento. Después de todo, a él le tocaba cocinar ese día. Cuando llegó a casa notó que Axel aún no había llegado a casa, sus llaves no estaban en la mesa.

"Tal vez se fue donde Larxene… después de todo hoy es quincena… Creo que estaría mejor si nunca me hubiera dado aquel dato"

Roxas cocinó su platillo favorito, pescado frito con arroz. Cuando terminó de comer lavó los platos y dejó la comida de Axel en el microondas junto con una nota.

'Aquí está tu comida. La reunión comienza a las 8. Al menos trata de estar a tiempo'

Roxas se bañó y se cambió lo más rápido que pudo. Sabía que saldría con Sora a buscar un regalo para Naminé. Cuando llegó a Jardines Radiantes se dio cuenta que alguien estaba con Sora y se dio con la no tan grata sorpresa de que era Kairi.

"Esta será una larga tarde…"

-Hola, Roxas. Verás… Kairi dijo que no pudo comprar un regalo, así que…

-Vine con Sora para poder elegir un regalo también.

Roxas asintió con la cabeza y los tres partieron a las tiendas en busca del regalo perfecto para Naminé. Mientras tanto, Naminé estaba decorando su casa para su pequeña reunión. Después de todo, a ella nunca le gustaron las grandes fiestas. Ella estaba más que contenta con las personas que eran sus amigas y sabía que la querían mucho.

-Mamá, ¿dónde pusiste el Wii? Lo necesito para hoy.

-Está en mi cuarto, debajo de la cama.

-Ok.

Naminé sacó el Wii y lo instaló en el LCD de 42". Buscó el Wii Resort que tanto le gustaba jugar y sabía que a todos les encantaría jugar una partida de bolos para ver quién es el mejor. Una vez listo, Naminé se fue a dar una larga y relajante ducha antes de que todo comenzara.

Mientras tanto, Roxas y Sora ya habían comprado sus respectivos regalos para Naminé. Pero lamentablemente, Kairi aún no lo encontraba y eso que ya habían visitado todas las tiendas dos veces.

Roxas le había comprado un set de lápices de colores junto con un set de temperas y un gran lienzo. Sabía lo mucho que le encantaba dibujar. Sora le compró un pequeño brazalete de plata en el cual estaba su nombre grabado. Después de todo, sus tíos eran los dueños de la tienda así que le dieron un descuento especial.

-Bueno… disfruta tu tiempo con Kairi, tengo cosas que hacer.

Roxas se fue dejando a Sora solo en la tortura de salir a comprar a un centro comercial con una chica. Él sabía que Naminé no se demoraba más de 30 minutos en comprarse un poco de ropa y era por eso que salían juntos a la hora de hacer compras, pero lastimosamente Kairi no era así. Pobre Sora.

Roxas se fue a la cafetería donde trabajaban Terra y Aqua, sabía que siempre los podía encontrar ahí.

-Hola, Roxas. Déjame adivinar, ¿lo de siempre?

-Si es que lo sabes no entiendo por qué tienes que preguntármelo, Terra.

-Jaja, está bien. ¡Aqua! ¡Es Roxas! ¡Lo de siempre!

-¡Dile que me dé un minuto!

Terra era el encargado de atender a las personas en la barra de la cafetería mientras que Aqua era la encargada de la cocina. Ambos llevaban saliendo por más de 5 años y les encantaba trabajar en la cafetería juntos, hasta ya han pensado en comprarse un local y empezar su propio negocio.

Roxas les comentó a Terra y a Aqua sobre la reunión de Naminé. Una vez terminó de tomar su café más dulce de lo normal. Roxas salió de la cafetería para ver a Xion y a Riku que sabía que estaban en la Torre del Reloj comiendo helado. Llego más rápido de lo que esperaba y pudo ver dos pares de piernas que se sentaban en el filo.

"Después de todo, siempre están ahí…"

Roxas llegó y pudo ver que Xion y Riku se estaban besando. Al parecer, llegó en un mal momento.

-Uhum – Roxas aclaró su garganta a propósito para llamar su atención – al parecer están un poco ocupados.

Ambos se sonrojaron y lo invitaron a tomar asiento con ellos.

-¿Quieres un helado, Roxas? Xion dice que te encantan.

-Sí me encantan, pero acabo de tomar café. Así que, no, gracias.

Luego de un rato largo de charlas y prácticas sobre el próximo torneo de tenis contra el club de Bastión Hueco, Roxas bajó las escaleras y se dirigió rumbo a su casa.

Se hacía tarde para la fiesta de Naminé y Roxas aún tenía que cambiarse y cerciorarse que Axel haya preparado para esta noche. En cuestión de minutos Roxas llegó a su apartamento y vio que Axel no había llegado a la casa. Su comida aún estaba en el microondas.

"Tal vez sigue preparando las cosas… quizás deba darle algo de tiempo… solo espero que lo haga como lo planeamos."

Roxas se dio una ducha rápida y se alistó para la fiesta de Naminé y también para su supuesta sorpresa más tarde. Mientras tanto, Naminé y su madre ya estaban listas y esperaban pacientemente a que llegaran sus invitados. A los pocos momentos llegaron Sora y Kairi con su respectivo regalo cada uno.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Naminé! – ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo abrazándola.

-Gracias chicos por venir.

Ambos pasaron y saludaron a la mamá de Naminé y dejaron los regalos en la mesa del comedor antes de pasar a la sala donde sería la reunión.

-Espero que estén listos porque tendremos un concurso de bolos en la Wii.

-¡Oh, sí! Yo siempre estoy listo. – Kairi le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro a Sora como de costumbre por ser tan energético.

-Claro, Nami. Solo espero que todos lleguen a tiempo.

Roxas ya estaba a una cuadra de llegar a la casa de Naminé cuando vio a una pareja a lo lejos que se acercaban. Riku y Xion. Los espero para que le den el alcance y juntos tocaron el timbre de la casa de Naminé, esperando a que salgan.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! – dijeron los tres a unísono.

-Gracias chicos.

Los tres pasaron y dejaron sus regalos en la mesa junto con los de Sora y Kairi. Apenas se sentaron y el timbre sonó de nuevo. Esta vez eran Aqua, Terra y Larxene que llegaban justo a tiempo para la reunión.

Dejaron sus regalos y se dirigieron a la sala. Roxas se sorprendió un poco al ver que Larxene no estaba con Axel.

-Larxene, ¿sabes algo de Axel?

-Pensé que tú sabrías algo.

"Después de todo se quedó en el castillo… al menos pudo haber llamado…"

-Bueno chicos. Ahora solo falta Axel y podremos empezar el concurso de bolos.

-No creo que Axel vaya a venir. Me dijo que iba a arreglar unos asuntos y si no llegaba era porque seguía con el asunto.

-¡Más le vale que no me esté engañando con otra!

-No es eso, Larxene. Pero bueno, si deseas podemos comenzar.

-Entonces comencemos. Ya que somos 9, uno pasará directo a la ronda final. Será por sorteo, así que… - Naminé sacó una bolsa con varios papeles cortados en trozos – cojan uno, el que tenga la X será el que pase a la ronda final.

Todos metieron su mano y la sacaron luego de coger un papelito. Para sorpresa de todos, Naminé era la ganadora. Nadie se molestó, después de todo era su cumpleaños. Los grupos eran los siguientes: Roxas, Terra, Larxene y Kairi / Riku, Xion, Sora y Aqua.

Luego de un largo rato de jugar a los bolos, comer aperitivos que la mamá de Naminé preparó y conversar un buen rato. Por fin llegaron a la ronda final. Se enfrentarían Roxas, Sora y Naminé.

-Lo siento, Naminé. Aunque seas una chica y salgas con mi mejor amigo no bajaré la guardia.

-Lo mismo digo, sabes que te amo pero no pienso perder contra ti.

-Está bien. Tan solo… no vengan llorando cuando les haya ganado.

Los tres comenzaron lo que sería el último round de la noche de bolos. Todos hicieron chuza hasta llegar a la última ronda de tiros. Todos sabían que el más mínimo error les costaría la victoria. Roxas y Sora habían tenido suerte de haber hecho chuza, en cambio a Naminé todos los tiros le habían salido como ella lo había planeado.

-Roxas, si Naminé gana que nadie se entere de esto. No quiero que digan que me venció una chica.

-Trato hecho.

-¿Qué tanto se demoran? ¡Terminemos esto de una vez!

Roxas y Sora tragaron saliva a ver a Naminé más que confiada en que ganaría. Así que ambos hicieron algo que nadie pensaría. Se retiraron antes de siquiera lanzar en la última ronda.

-Lo sentimos. Tú ganas. – ambos dijeron al unísono haciendo una reverencia a Naminé.

Ya eran casi las 11 de la noche y ya era hora que Naminé abra sus regalos antes de que vayan al Castillo del Olvido. El primer regalo que abrió fue el de Roxas. Quedó maravillada al ver los sets de lápices de colores y temperas junto con el gran lienzo. Siguió con el de Sora y el de Kairi. Kairi le habría comprado un collar que hacía juego con el brazalete que Sora le compró. Ella los abrazó y les agradeció por los regalos.

Los siguientes regalos eran los de Riku y Xion. Le regalaron un MP3 y un par de audífonos, tenía ya grabada sus canciones favoritas, Xion y Naminé tenían los mismos gustos en cuanto a música. Aqua y Terra le dieron un cupón de la tienda en donde trabajaban. Decía que podía pedir desayuno, almuerzo o cena gratis durante una semana. Larxene había comprado un regalo con Axel, era un skate blanco con su nombre grabado. Era casi igual que el de Roxas.

-Axel y yo pensamos en que así podrás más tiempo con Roxas. Así que espero que te guste.

-¡Me encanta!

Naminé abrazó a Larxene, algo que a ella no le gustaba mucho, pero por ser su cumpleaños lo dejaría pasar. Conversaron y rieron un poco más y de ahí se fueron camino al Castillo del Olvido.

-Te cuidas, Nami. No quiero que nada malo te pase y si ese Roxas intenta algo -.

-Mamá, estaré bien. Solo iremos a pasar la noche en un castillo eso es todo. Aparte iremos en grupo así que no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

Partieron los seis mejores amigos hacia el castillo, Aqua, Larxene y Terra habían ido a descansar a sus casas. Ya estaban a unas cuadras de llegar al castillo, pero su celular empezó a vibrar y Naminé lo vio con una cara un poco sospechosa.

-Es Axel.

-Oh, lo siento. Estúpida paranoia.

Roxas contestó su celular y lo puso en altavoz para aclarar cualquier duda con Naminé.

-Rox... no veng... es pelig... olvídalo es... no sé si p... hagas lo que... no veng... – la señal se cortó.

"Al parecer esta vez Axel sí está haciendo las cosas bien..."

Luego de caminar un rato, por fin llegaron al Castillo del Olvido. Todos estaban realmente emocionados por comprobar uno de los grandes misterios del mundo. Estaban en la entrada y se miraron los unos a los otros para asegurarse que nadie se retiraría.

Abrieron la puerta y avanzaron dentro del castillo. El castillo tenía un toque medio renacentista por dentro y predominaba en color blanco en las paredes y en los suelos. Siguieron avanzando por un largo pasadizo hasta llegar a unas escaleras, las cuales empezaron a subir. El segundo piso tenía muchos más cuartos que el primero y sería fácil perderse ahí. Así que fueron a investigar todos juntos en el castillo.

Luego de recorrer la gran mayoría de los cuartos, todos se dieron cuenta de algo. Todos los cuartos estaban conectados de una u otra manera. Encontraron las escaleras y siguieron subiendo. El tercer piso parecía simple, un gran salón con una única puerta. Al atravesar esa puerta, había un salón exactamente igual que el interior.

"Si mal no recuerdo, el cuarto se repite siete veces hasta llegar a las escaleras… en fin, la verdadera sorpresa comienza en el próximo piso."

-Roxas, ¿estamos perdidos?

-¿De qué hablas, Sora? El castillo es así. Se diseñó para despistar a quienes entraran. Solo hay que seguir de frente y llegaremos a las escaleras.

Naminé se aferró al brazo de Roxas. Aún no había empezado nada y ya tenía miedo.

-Yo te protegeré – dijo Roxas en su oído y la besó en la cabeza.

Luego de recorrer el mismo cuarto 8 veces por fin llegaron a las escaleras. Todos se habían alegrado de haberlas encontrado menos Roxas. Él sabía perfectamente que eran 7 las veces que se repetía el cuarto y no 8. Algo dentro de él le decía que algo andaba mal.

Sin darse cuenta, ya estaban en el cuarto piso del castillo. Sabía que era en ese piso donde la diversión realmente empezaba. El cuarto piso era un pasillo largo con columnas por todo el pasillo. Empezaron a recorrer el pasillo tranquilamente, hasta que Kairi gritó de horror. Todos se acercaron para ver que era.

"VÁYANSE O MUERAN" estaba escrito con lo que parecía sangre en una de las columnas.

Roxas no recordaba nada de un mensaje con sangre de lo que acordó con Axel. Ahora realmente las cosas empezaban a empeorar. Siguieron avanzando y encontraron otro mensaje en otro de las columnas. "SE LOS ADVERTÍ"

Siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a las escaleras, pero no quisieron subirlas. Habían encontrado un rastro de sangre que comenzaba a subir las escaleras y se perdía en ellas. Todos se miraron dudosamente, ya no sabían si seguir o no adentrándose en el castillo. Todos sabían que podían morir.

-Vamos chicos. ¿Acaso creen que todo esto es verdad? De seguro Seifer se enteró que íbamos a venir y lo armó todo. – dijo Riku tratando de alentar a todos.

Ese era el punto, Roxas sabía perfectamente que él y Axel lo habían armado todo y no habría nadie más en esa noche. Roxas estaba un poco indeciso de seguir subiendo, pero Naminé le agarró del brazo y se recostó sobre él. Eso le dio confianza y empezó a subir las escaleras.

"De seguro que Axel se está vengando por haber hecho que se quedase en el castillo… maldito…"

Siguieron subiendo y entraron al quinto piso. Al parecer había personas que vivían en el castillo, había camas por todas partes. Algo así como si fuera un hospital. Se sentaron en una cama a descansar un poco. Ya eran casi medianoche y ya se estaban preparando para lo peor.

Pasaron por todas las camas hasta llegar casi a las escaleras. Cuando Xion volteó para asegurarse que no se esté olvidando nada, se dio con la sorpresa que había una chica en una de las camas sentada mirando hacia ella.

-¡Riku! – gritó Xion cobardemente.

Todos se voltearon a ver a la chica que estaba en la cama. Era casi del mismo tamaño de Riku y tenía el cabello corto y azul. Poco a poco se empezó a acercar a ellos, poco a poco su cara iba cambiando y lo siguiente que pudieron ver era que sus ojos estaban en sus manos y todos salieron corriendo de allí.

Empezaron a subir las escaleras, pero Kairi se cayó y Sora la ayudó a levantarse, pero era demasiado tarde. La chica de cabellos azules la tenía agarrada de las piernas y la estaba arrastrando al piso. Sora resultó ser más débil que ella y Kairi fue arrastrada al piso donde se pudo escuchar un grito y luego silencio.

Sora quiso bajar a ver a Kairi, pero era una locura. Todos sabían que Kairi había muerto. Roxas y Riku impedían a Sora el paso. Volvieron a escuchar que alguien subía las escaleras y sabían que no era Kairi. Siguieron corriendo hasta llegar al sexto piso. Llegaron y vieron que era casi una réplica del segundo piso. Todos parecían extrañados, pero buscaron el cuarto más cercano y se encerraron en él. Tenían miedo. Mucho miedo.

-¡¿Cómo pasó esto?! ¡Kairi está muerta! – Sora ya no podía evitarlo y se echó a llorar a un lado.

Realmente todo era culpa de Roxas, él fue el de la idea de venir al Castillo del Olvido. Si tenían que culpar a alguien, ese alguien iba a ser Roxas. Al poco tiempo, escucharon como alguien intentaba abrir la puerta. Todos se asustaron y se arrinconaron en una de las esquinas, mientras que Riku y Roxas estaban más que dispuestos a dar sus vidas para salvar a los demás. La puerta cedió y para sorpresa de todos, era Axel.

-¡Axel! – todos lo miraron con una gran sorpresa, pero pudieron ver que tenía un corte en el hombro y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

Sora y Riku se apresuraron a tratar de para el sangrado. Una vez que la sangre de Axel no chorreaba como antes, se sentaron para que Axel les explicase lo que estaba pasando en el castillo.

-Escúchenme bien. Cuando estaba aquí preparando las cosas para Naminé, sentí que alguien me estaba observando. Al principio pensé que era mi imaginación, pero cuando me adentré en el castillo me di cuenta de algo. No estaba solo. De seguro vieron el fantasma de una mujer, ¿verdad? – todos asintieron con la cabeza – Ella es una de ellos. Son tres fantasmas que guardan este castillo. La mujer que ustedes vieron y dos hombres. Si se encuentran con uno de ellos solo corran lo más rápido posible y si alguien se queda atrás… pueden decirle adiós de una vez.

-¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡Kairi aún debe estar viva!

-¡Olvídalo, Sora! Ella está muerta, no hay duda de eso. Si quieres ir a buscarla anda, pero no te aseguro que la puedas encontrar. Ni siquiera te pueda asegurar que cuando bajes las escaleras llegues al mismo piso por el cual subiste.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Este castillo tiene vida propia. ¿En qué piso crees que estamos ahora?

-El sexto.

-Pues para mí este es el noveno. Los cuartos cambian, los pisos cambian. Por eso se llama el Castillo del Olvido. No puedes saber hacia dónde vas o por dónde has ido. Si te olvidas de algo es el cómo salir de este lugar.

Todos estaban mirando al suelo. Ahora sabían que hagan lo que hagan no podrían salir de ese lugar.

-Espera un momento. Entonces, ¿cómo pude salir yo? Te acompañé hasta el tercer piso y luego salí como si nada.

-Ese es el punto, aún no sé cómo saliste… si es que de verdad saliste…

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡Soy yo!

-Lo siento, solo quería asegurarme.

Todos se miraban con desconfianza. Nadie ya confiaba en nadie más. Ahora lo más importante era salir con vida del castillo. Todos se pararon y decidieron seguir avanzando, pero esta vez para salir del castillo. Tendrían que encontrar la manera de salir sí o sí.

Salieron de la habitación y al no encontrar a la mujer de cabellos azules salieron en busca de las escaleras. Esta vez intentarían subir a ver si llegaban a un piso diferente. Mientras todos estaban avanzando hacia las escaleras, Sora no podía dejar de pensar en Kairi y tal vez encontrarla viva.

Sora se quedó detrás del grupo e intento volver a donde estaba Kairi, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando llegó a las escaleras y cuando las bajó llegó donde estaba la mujer de cabellos azules que lo estaba esperando con un brazo de Kairi en su boca. Sora se quedó paralizado mientras la mujer se acercaba lentamente para matarlo.

Cuando Xion se volteó para buscar a Sora, se dio cuenta que no había nadie. Apresurada corrió a buscar a los demás, pero ya no estaban. Ahora era ella quien estaba perdida, así que decidió seguir subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a lo que le pareció ser el primer piso. Corrió hasta llegar a la puerta hasta ser recibida por un chico con ojos amarillos. Ella se perdió en sus ojos y lo último que supo era que estaba tratando de liberarse de él antes de morir.

Riku al no sentir a Xion volteó solo para ver que ni ella ni Sora estaban con él.

-¡Axel! ¡Sora y Xion no están!

-¡Rayos! Olvídate de ellos, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer.

Ahora solo quedan Roxas, Naminé, Riku y Axel. Todos asustados y desganados. Saben que seguir en el castigo será desastroso y que quizá ninguno de ellos salga vivo de allí. Siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a la próxima escalera, pero su paso era impedido por un chico de ojos amarillos.

-¡Corran chicos! Yo me encargo de él.

-Pero, Axel –

-¡Corre!

Riku, Roxas y Naminé corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron para salir de allí. Llegaron a las escaleras y pasaron a lo que sería para el castillo el tercer piso. Llegaron a ver las columnas y los mensajes de sangre escritos.

-Ya no creo que salgamos de aquí, Roxas.

-No digas eso, Riku. Sabes que de alguna u otra manera saldremos de aquí.

-¿De qué hablas, Roxas? Solo porque Naminé está aquí hablas así. Ambos sabemos que ya nunca más saldremos de aquí.

Naminé empezó a llorar desconsoladamente a lo cual Roxas intentó calmarla, pero fue en vano ya que salió huyendo hacia las escaleras para encontrarse con el mismo chico de ojos amarillos. Riku salió alarmado y trató de taclear al chico, pero este lo esquivó y o agarró por el cuello.

-¡Corran, estúpidos!

Roxas y Naminé corrieron lo más rápido que podían hasta llegar a las escaleras, pero esta vez llegarían a un cuarto totalmente en blanco. Dentro allí había un trono en blanco con alguien sentado en él. Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente pudieron ver que la persona que estaba sentada en el trono era exactamente igual a Roxas.

-Roxas… es igual a ti…

-Lo sé…

Aparecieron los fantasmas que habían asesinado a sus amigos. Apareció uno más, un chico con cabello marrón y mucho más alto que los demás. Se acercaron hacia donde estaba Naminé y la asesinaron en frente de los ojos de Roxas, mientras él se quedaba paralizado viendo como la asesinaban.

-Todos los sacrificios están listos…

-Solo falta…

-El corazón…

Los tres fantasmas se acercaron a Roxas y uno sacó como una espada en forma de llave. La insertó en el pecho de Roxas y vio cómo su corazón salía de su pecho para poder servir para resucitar a la persona que estaba sentada en el trono.

Lo último que pudo ver Roxas fue cómo esa persona que estaba sentada en el trono se levantaba y se reía mientras él caía al suelo muerto.

-Lo estábamos esperando…

-Ya todo está listo…

-Solo falta su orden…

Una vez más, el Castillo del Olvido había cobrado nuevas víctimas y ahora tenía a su maestro resucitado… ¿qué sucederá ahora?

**FIN**

Yo: Nunca más escribiré terror.


End file.
